bgchallengefandomcom-20200215-history
Celia
Gender: Female Age: 12 Background: Celia remembers nothing about her birth home and places she was as a child- whatever happened, she was left with the unusual ability of being able to communicate with Pokemon, and sense Pokemon around her. She just remembers being surrounded by Pokemon, speaking to them and being raised by them. Sitrus, her Snivy, was the first Pokemon she ever had as a trainer. Personality: She can be chilly and cold to people she doesn't know, but she is always kind to Pokemon, no matter what kind. She is enraged by Poke Balls, and believes that they trap Pokemon, binding them to their trainer whether they want to be or not. As soon as Celia recieved Sitrus, she released her from her Poke ball and asked her if she wished to stay with her. The proud Snivy nodded, wanting a trainer. Her Pokemon travel with her, or roam around until she calls them back. They all sleep outside together. Her Pokemon: Sitrus: Gender: Female Species: Snivy Ability: Overgrow Moves: Leaf Blade, Synthesis, Attract, Vine Whip. ~ ~ imghttp://www.iaza.com/work/110824C/iaza12003457492600.png[/img] Kami: Gender: Female Species: Raichu Ability: Static Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Agility. ~ Kaminari was Celia's third Pokemon, found in a deserted warehouse on Route 9. She had been locked up, and like her rival Axew, she was hungry and injured. Celia could hardly believe her luck of seeing a Pichu in Isshu, and asked it to come along. Kami shakily agreed, and she was nursed back to health with the help of Celia's first Pokemon, a Snivy named Citrus. ~ imghttp://www.iaza.com/work/110824C/iaza12003425713900.png[/img] Chishio: Gender: Male Species: Houndoom Ability: Moves: Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Crunch, Beat Up. ~ Celia found Chishio as a Houndour, lying next to a fatally injured female Houdoom. After trying to heal her, her attempts failed, and the Houndoom died. The Houndour was distraught, howling and wailing in grief. Celia decided to take care of it until it was old enough to be on it's own- but when the time came, Chishio didn't want to leave her. Chishio has a meek and gentle personality, unlike most Houndoom. He enjoys simple fights, but is scared of high-level opponents and Ghost-Types. Celia is trying to teach him out of it, but he becomes petrified from Ghost Types, disallowing Celia to use him in what she thought could be her first Gym Battle. ~ imghttp://www.iaza.com/work/110824C/iaza12003461550800.png[/img] Gekido: Gender: Male Species: Axew Ability: Moves: Dragon Claw, Quick Attack, Glare, Rage. ~ Gekido was Celia's second Pokemon. He was found in the forest near Nacrene City, known to all as Pinwheel Forest. Crying and hungry, the baby Axew was bleeding and weak, a scar of hate and fury slashed deep across his eye. After long months of nursing the little Axew back to health, he joined Celia's team, vowing to get back at his unknown attacker and kill them. Seeing his desperation and fury, Celia gave him his name- Gekido, the Axew of rage. ~ imghttp://www.iaza.com/work/110824C/iaza12003495612400.png[/img] Lunaire: Gender: Female Species: Zorua Ability: Illusion Moves: Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Mean Look, Double-Edge. ~ ~ Grace: Gender: Female Species: Glaceon Ability: Snow Cloak Moves: Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Dig. ~ ~ WIP!